Reflection
by LawlietLovesChocolate
Summary: Italy finally snaps, causing him to want to do something unforgivable to his best friend, Germany. Rated T for dark themes and swearing. Future chapters will have some violence/gore. Contains some 2p!Italy, insane!Italy, and some one-sided GerIta. Italy is also a Yandere (and a sadist) in this story.
1. Sadness and Anger

_Italy had never been very fond of mirrors._

_They showed a person's true nature and brought out the monster hiding inside of them._

_At least, that was what Italy thought about them. He had had the same opinion about anything that showed his reflection, ever since that day._

* * *

"Can you remind me vhy you are even here in zee first place?!" the German shouted. His voice was filled with irritation.

"I'm so sorry! I j-just wanted to visit you, Doitsu! P-please, don't be angry!" Italy replied desperately. The Italian began sobbing uncontrollably, quickly ran up to the taller man, and forcefully pulled him into an embrace, "I'm s-sorry…"

The German gazed down at the helpless Italian as he cried into his chest.

_**I should probably apologize to him… **_

"Please forgive me, Italy. I guess I vas a little harsh on you…" Germany said with a sigh. A hint of regret could be heard in his voice.

Italy looked up at Germany, a slight look of confusion painted on his face, "Wait, so you're not angry at me? R-really?"

"Ja, I'm not angry at you. Just don't break into my house vithout my permission anymore!" the German said sternly.

The Italian instantly stopped sobbing. His face was quickly replaced with his normal, cliched smile, "Yay! Doitsu isn't angry at me~!"

Italy hesitantly removed his arms from the taller man and continued to grin at him cheerfully.

"Vell, since you're already here, I guess zat it vhould be alright to let you stay at my house for a vhile…" Germany stated softly.

"Ve~ Okay, Doitsu~!" Italy chirped happily.

"If you need anything, I vill be resting in my bedroom. It's been a long day and I'm very tired."

"Okay!"

The German casually walked into one of the many rooms in his house, and quickly shut the door. _**He probably won't be coming out any time soon,**_ the Italian thought.

As soon as Germany had closed the door, Italy's smile faltered.

_**I really wanted to spend time with Doitsu… But I guess that won't be happening…**_

The poor country suddenly felt an urge to cry again.

"Doitsu… Why do you keep avoiding me?" the Italian said sadly. Tears began to well up in his eyes, and before he knew it, he was already sobbing again.

_**Wait… I shouldn't cry here… Doitsu might hear me…**_

"Where should I go…?" the man asked to no one in particular.

_**Wait… I could go in the bathroom!**_

Italy hastily searched the house, until he eventually found the bathroom. He sluggishly stumbled into the room and locked the door.

The second the Italian locked the door, he fell to his knees and continued to cry in the closed space for at least twenty minutes.

_**Doitsu, I keep trying to get your attention but you never listen to me! Why do you keep doing this…?**_

The young man would've weeped in the bathroom for at least an hour longer, had he not heard the devilish voice, "Feli~"

"W-what…?" the country choked weakly as he removed his hands from his face to see where the source of the voice had come from.

"W-who's there?"

"I'm up here, Feli~" the voice continued.

Feliciano slowly rose up on his feet. There was a mirror directly in front of him. Nothing too odd about that, right? The only problem with it was the reflection.

"Ahhhh!" he wobbled backwards, "You're n-not me!"

"Of course I'm not, you bastard." the reflection replied rudely.

The person in the mirror was practically the same as Feliciano. The only differences were his hair, eyes, and skin. Not to mention his attitude. His skin was a bit darker than Italy's, he had deep, purple eyes, and his hair was also a much darker shade than usual.

"If you really are tired of that bastard acting like an asshole to you, why don't you just kill him?" the man said casually.

"W-what?! I couldn't possibly do that!" Feliciano exclaimed.

_**What?! Why would I want to kill Doitsu?!**_

"Oh, come on, don't lie to me. You know you want to kill him." the reflection stated evilly. His face was coated with a smirk.

_**No… no… Why would I kill Doitsu? How could I even make myself do it? It would be so, so easy to do, though…**_

"Just as I thought, you really _do _want to kill that bastard, right?"

_**Yes, it would be so very simple to do…**_

"If you really are going to murder him, then I applaud you."

_**That pathetic bastard… I'll show him how I really feel!**_

"I'm going to do it." Feliciano said coldly.

"Good choice." the reflection stated as he disappeared from the mirror entirely.

Italy began chuckling. It started out quiet; so quiet that is was almost inaudible, but in no time at all he was laughing as loud as was possible.

"I'm going to kill you, Doitsu~" Feliciano whispered devilishly.

_**This will be fun...**_


	2. Italy's Thoughts

******-I'm really sorry if chapter one was horrible. This is my first time trying to write a story that has multiple parts. The longest my stories have ever been are two chapters long… Anyway, I would really appreciate it if at least a few people reading this would post a review and tell me what they thought of the first chapter.-**

* * *

Truthfully, Italy had never actually been a happy person.

Everyday of his life, he had hid his sadness with his signature smile.

Behind that smile was a beyond-broken man.

For Feliciano, luckily, no one saw through his disguise. Not even his brother, Romano, noticed the years and years of pain Italy was hiding behind his grin.

Italy had never been a completely sane person, either.

He had had dreams about killing people. Specifically his friends; _Germany, Japan, Prussia, and even Romano._

Whenever Feliciano dreamed of murdering his allies, he almost always woke up screaming for Germany. But a lot of the times after experiencing one of his nightmares, he felt… kind of excited, in a way.

Italy thought it sounded fun; to just go out and slaughter everyone he loved. He didn't know why he felt that way, and he kept trying to deny the fact, over and over again, that he even had such thoughts.

_But the one person he had wanted to kill the most was Germany._

He had always had thoughts about murdering his best friend. Torturing him to death. Poisoning him. That was also the time when Feliciano realised that he was a bit of a sadist.

Even after thinking about such things, Italy always tried to forget. He pushed the thoughts into the deepest part of his mind, where hopefully his brain wouldn't recover them again.

Even after doing that, though, it didn't work. The brutal thoughts always came back to haunt him, some way or another. They would simply not go away; it was as if they were engraved in Feliciano's mind.

It was true. Italy _did _love Germany. And yet he wanted to kill him at the same time.

For a long while, Feliciano could never admit to himself that he wanted to slaughter his ally. It was because of the (almost identical) reflection that appeared in the mirror that made him do so, though.

That was the day Feliciano's true nature finally shown through his fake, cheerful demeanor.

From that day on, Italy's life was never the same.

******A / N: I'm thinking about making Italy a Yandere in this story. I'm not sure if that's a good idea… but, whatever! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	3. Suspicious Behavior

******-I've decided that Italy will be a Yandere in this story. So, yay!-**

******-Translations-**

******Ja= Yes**

******Danke= Thank you**

* * *

Italy was, as usual, currently cooking pasta in Germany's kitchen. The German wasn't too happy about that, mainly because almost every time after Feliciano used the man's kitchen, he would make a mess, and Germany would be the one to clean it all up. But he went along with it, anyway.

The brown-haired Italian was happily humming a tune while making pasta, as if he didn't have a care in the world. Germany just gazed at him curiously and listened to the country while he mumbled the words of the unknown song.

_**I think I'll give my precious Doitsu a couple more days to live~ And I'll be extra nice to him, too. I must give Doitsu a good impression of myself before he dies~!**_

"Hahaha… Doitsu~" Feliciano whispered wickedly. He chuckled quietly under his breath.

"Ja? Vat vas zat, Italy?" Germany asked, clearly unbeknownst to what Italy _really was _thinking about. He didn't seem to suspect anything odd about the country's behavior.

"Oh, it's nothing, Doitsu~" the Italian replied cheerfully.

_**That idiot… He has absolutely no idea of what's in store for him~**_

"I've finished making the pasta, Doitsu~!" Italy said gleefully as he walked out of the kitchen carrying two plates of food.

Feliciano ambled over to Germany and said lightheartedly, "Ve~ Here you go, Doitsu!" as he handed over one of the plates of pasta to his blond-haired friend.

"Danke, Italy..." he mumbled softly. The Italian smiled brightly at the other man, as if to say 'you're welcome'.

Italy sat down in the chair directly across from Germany and began eating his food in silence.

Germany had just woken up from his deep sleep, and Italy had insisted on making him pasta, even though neither of them were hungry. The German had kept replying by saying things like "No, Italy", "I'm really not hungry", "Please, just leave me alone", and so on. But Feliciano _would not_ stop nagging him, and it was really starting to get on his nerves, so Germany had no choice but to comply.

_**I wonder why he's being so persistent today? **_the blond-haired country had thought.

The two men continued to eat at the dinner table in silence. Even the usually bubbly and cheerful Italian had nothing to say.

The German did believe, though, that Italy had acted a bit unusual while eating.

The brown-haired country had constantly kept glancing at the man, and whenever Germany saw Italy's face, it almost looked like he was lovestruck. But there was something else that had appeared on Feliciano's visage.

Italy's face was also coated with another expression, and it looked evil.

Whenever the Italian noticed that Germany was staring at him, though, he simply blushed and looked somewhere else.

_**Why is Italy acting so strange, I wonder…?**_

* * *

It look quite a long time for both of the countries to finish eating, mainly because Italy had given himself and Germany way too much pasta. But he had done that on purpose, of course.

"Vell Italy, I zink zat I must be going, now. I have to go und run some errands." Germany said as he reluctantly lifted himself out of his seat.

As soon as Feliciano heard that remark, he quickly stood up, latched onto the other man's body and stated, "Don't leave me all alone here, Doitsu… I want to spend more time with you…"

Italy gazed at the German, wide-eyed. His eyes were empty-looking. He looked quite creepy, to be honest.

_**Doitsu can't leave me… I haven't even been with him for a long time yet... I must spend more time with Doitsu.**_

"Italy, vat are-"

"You're going to leave me here, all alone, just like everybody else did. You won't return. You'll just forget about me…" Feliciano murmured coldly. No emotion whatsoever could be heard in his voice.

Germany just stared at the other country in shock.

_**What the hell is he talking about?!**_

"U-um… Okay, Italy. If zat's vat you vant, then I guess zat I'll stay here with you, zen…" the German said weakly.

The Italian hesitantly let go of Germany and gazed at him a little while longer. His eyes still had a sense of emptiness to them.

"Ve~ Okay then, Doitsu! You can still run your errands, just not right now. I just want to spend a little more time with you, Doitsu~!" Feliciano chirped happily. He was back to his normal self for now, at least.

"O-okay. Vell, vat do you vant to do, exactly?" Germany questioned nervously.

"Not really anything in particular. I just don't want you to leave me, Doitsu~ You _must _stay here with me a bit longer~"

"J-ja, I understand, Italy."

"You can go on and do what you'd like, Doitsu~ Just whatever you do, _do not_ leave this house."

"Sure, Italy…"

Feliciano grinned brightly at Germany.

_**Oh, Doitsu~ I can't wait for the day when I finally kill you~**_

Germany hastily walked into his bedroom and shut and locked the door as fast as he could.

The Italian just stared at the closed door that the blond-haired country had recently entered for an unknown amount of time.

_**How unfortunate… Doitsu has locked himself in his room again. Oh well, Doitsu will learn that it's not a good idea to piss me off soon~**_

Feliciano sat back down in his seat and glared at the empty seat across from him, his eyes once again blank. He quickly stood up again, though, when he got an idea.

"How, how, unfortunate…" Italy said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a knife.

**A / N: DUN DUN DUN! It's a cliffhanger, oh no! Anyway, I worked hard to make this part longer and more interesting than the past two, so I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**


End file.
